Just a Crush?
by EvaSky
Summary: It is Valentine's day at the arcade! However, in Sugar Rush, Rancis makes one decision that changes his life forever. And he's happy about it! Vanellope/Rancis Valentine's oneshot.


**AN: Hello and a Happy Valentines Day! Just to let you know, I'm KEEPING this as a One-shot, I'm not going to continue. But the good news is that it is a long freakin' chapter. More than 3,500 words and more than 8 pages, that's a lot of words for my oneshots. So, that's all I got, I hope you enjoy; it took a while to create. And this is here because this ship needs more love, I do adore it but it's dying. Help me build, people! Buuuiiillld! And I'll appreciate it if you'll review or favorite this, give me criticism. I'll love you forever! **

**[Don't sue me. The characters in this fan fiction belong to Disney, not me]**

**Just a Crush?**

Thoughts appeared everywhere. Rancis had been thinking about the same subject for over two months. He still doesn't even understand. It's just been him and this constant thinking, and thinking, and thinking. It would continue almost indefinitely. What's sad is that the parts and suggestions his mind comes up with after hours of thought, he mostly denies or he doesn't believe them. Foolish to think that anyone would reject their own thoughts… This happened as an endless circle of thinking and then his rejection for almost a full two months. So mainly, this is child's play, isn't it? Well, I mean, certainly, he's a child but that doesn't mean he cannot solve major problems and create ideas. So why is he running in circle endlessly over something that doesn't really deserve all these thoughts? Maybe it's worth it for all of this thinking. Oh, he really doesn't know. This is worse than math, that's for certain.

One thing's for sure: his mind isn't solving a problem but learning a new emotion. As crazy as it seems… almost six months from now, Rancis apologized to Vanellope about him joining Taffyta's gang and following them by destroying her kart and hurting her feelings. In the process just being a jerk to her… She forgave him almost immediately and acted like it wasn't a big deal, although he didn't know why. Rancis often thought that Vanellope killed him in her thoughts three times. It gave him the creeps honestly. However, she proved him wrong. Ever since he apologized, the two have been inseparable and she showed him that she didn't hate him. She would maybe tease him but that was about it. Vanellope may have not liked him the moment they met but they grew some type of bond anyway.

As the months went by, Rancis and Vanellope became the best of friends, being with each other almost every arcade day after closing time, usually rough housing or having solo races. He knew that he could count on her and she can count on him at any time. A best friend, companion, partner, and a sociable racer that believed and trusted him, that's what she was. As sad and depressing as it seems, Rancis doesn't even know if he had someone like that before. Besides Taffyta, who was more of a good friend than a best, and she didn't even be with him as much as she used to. It might be because Vanellope is Taffyta's new rival, with all of the threatening glares they give each other. Probably Swizzle was the closest thing he could get to a best friend besides Vanellope. He was unsure about Gloyd's friendship with him, however. Gloyd Orangeboar usually made fun of him, often teasing him for his underdog role in racing. For he rarely won any of the races he was in. Vanellope told Rancis just to ignore him, for she also was once an underdog (she was actually less than an underdog), barely even having a kart to race with. He felt so mean about destroying her kart. She didn't seem to keep a grudge against it, so he just shut up and tried being a little proper.

Days passed. Those days became weeks. Time seemed to go a lot faster and he couldn't explain why, but his baby blue eyes were sometimes locked on Vanellope, for no apparent reason. She wasn't talking when this happened. Heck, she wasn't even looking at him. However, she sometimes noticed his stares and whenever she did; Rancis couldn't help the blood from rushing in his cheeks.

No doubt, Rancis thought he was incredibly good looking but after all of that staring, he could hear a voice in that back of his head that told him that Vanellope was beautiful and very, cute. Probably even better looking than he was. Well, maybe that's too far… but the thought was still there. Maybe that was the cause of all of that random and creepy staring. He tried to keep it under control around her. After all, it was embarrassing when she figured out that he was staring at her. He felt uncomfortable thinking about her, as his stomach would twist into knots, blush would appear in his cheeks, and a coppery taste would come every time he swallowed. Maybe this was how best friends work but either way it seems rather farfetched. But he never had a best friend, not one that would be there for him. Of course he had friends but they were never best friends. Friends he could trust for example.

The thoughts of him being in love or having a crush on Vanellope made him shiver. That can't be right. The image of them getting involved in anything that was romantic was difficult to believe and it felt strange. It felt wrong and even then, she would never feel the same. Would she? No, this is ridiculous; this is Vanellope we're talking about. Maybe this whole emotion wasn't anything romantic at all, well, Rancis hoped it wasn't.

…And that's what he was thinking about for the past few months. Ridiculous. Totally ridiculous. He's lying to himself. Deep inside, he knows that he likes Vanellope perhaps a little more than a friend. All he ever thinks about is her. How can he not destroy the friendship they have though? How is this even possible? He started getting some daydreams about her kissing him on the cheek or vise versa, and liking those daydreams. Yep, he cannot deny this anymore. Let's just stop this whole thinking with one, true statement: He had a crush on Vanellope. No more denial, it was the truth. The cold, brutal truth… But what now? Alright, he has a crush. What does he do with it? Well he could ask her out but he would just be a nervous breakdown trying to ask. And then again, what if she doesn't like him back? Ugh, this is going to be incredibly hard. Worse than math.

Today, well, today was none other then Valentine's Day. At Valentine's Day, in Sugar Rush, all the racers usually do is work at arcade hours, and then stuff themselves with candy, alone. They don't do all that lovey-dovey stuff or go to the Valentine's Dance at the Game Central. Simply because there hasn't been one couple in Sugar Rush at all… So, Valentine's Day was just a day to be lazy. We're not saying that Rancis was the first to have a crush. No, no! There were countless other racers who had crushes, but none of them ever got romantic. Mainly because all of the racers were too nervous to even admit to their selves they had a crush on someone.

Since it was Valentine's Day, maybe this was his chance to tell her how he felt. He doesn't know though, he doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have. Many friends can become strangers in a matter of seconds… And he didn't want that to happen with her. _"Alright Rancis, its okay, just be yourself. She has to like you, I mean, just look at you! You're just hot!" _Rancis thought to himself, looking at his reflection. He's always been like that: Self obsessed. At least it's much better for his self esteem though.

The work hours filled with racing just ended a few minutes ago. Rancis looked and found Vanellope, who was replacing a flat tire on her car from the most recent race. She smiled and waved when she noticed him, "Hey, Butterfingers!"

"Hey," Rancis greeted back to her. _"Alright, don't be creepy or mess this up today, okay? No staring! Noooo staring." _He thought to himself to encourage some more self esteem, as if he needed anymore. Her smirk was still on her face, "So, how is it going?" She asked him, still working on the replacement tire. "It's great!" Rancis enthused

"That's good. Can you hang out today, Peanut Head?" She asked with an adorable smile that seemed to brighten the world.

"Um, yeah...but I thought you were going to hang around with Ralph, though." Rancis stated, 'slightly' in an awkward way. He heard Vanellope giggle as she rolled her hazel eyes.

"He's out on a date."

"What?!" Rancis exclaimed, leaving Vanellope to burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are, doofus. I was his wingman, or winggirl, or… whatever, you know what I mean. I got him a decent girl a few days ago and he's at the Valentine's dance. …Because of me…So far, they're doing pretty good, I'm happy for him. So why did I do it? Well, he's a lonely bum and he's been like that for thirty years, and all he really has is me. And I mean, look at me! I'm a freaking little girl!" Vanellope explained slowly. "So what do you want to do, Reece's?" She asked, while changing the subject as she finally finished replacing her tire.

"Oh, um… Do you want to go on a picnic for dinner?" He offered. _"Bingo," _Rancis randomly complimented himself in his thoughts_. "All she has to say is yes and we're all good!"_ Vanellope gave him an unusual look and smiled as if she knew something that he didn't. Confusion came over him. "What?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Are you trying to trick me into a date, Rancis Fluggerbutter?" She questioned him, mentioning his full name and slightly giggling under her breath.

"What! What?! No! I mean, if you want to do something else than by all means…" Rancis stated, leaving the door open if she felt uncomfortable with it just being him and her. Although he kind-of broke the promise he made to himself when he said to be honest. Rancis preferred being honest. Honest was humble and humble was having a good self-image to back it up. He was all about having a good self image because people would just like you more that way if you have a good ego and great reputation. Surprisingly, in response, Vanellope just giggled, "Pfftt…I'm just kidding. We can do whatever you want, Butter cup. …But I don't know where we will be going…" She slightly mumbled under her breath the last sentence, but he heard it. That is when Rancis had his plan, although he was going to keep it a big secret in front of Vanellope

"I know," He stated.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. I'll go pack the picnic! I'll see you at six at the castle!" He yelled with fast speech, running away. _"She's going to love it, I know she is!" _His thoughts echoed in his head. However, he left Vanellope alone and confused, behind him "Oh uh… Okay?" She stated but he was long gone at that point. Why was Rancis always acting so weird? She ignored him and just drove her kart into the garage, went inside and waited for him to come back.

Oh, she is going to love this! Well, he hopes that she will. He really hopes that she will like his idea. He grabbed many candy bars and sodas, including his all time favorite Reece's peanut buttercups. Then he packed them, including a blanket and put them into a basket made out of weaved, thin boards of candy cane trees. He couldn't stop the smile on his face. He was already and waited a few hours until six appeared on the clock. This is going to be so much fun! Just him and-and…her... Okay, now he's going off topic. Stay focused! He fast walked back to the front yard of the castle and sure enough Vanellope was waiting for him. Rancis doesn't know how long she has been standing there but he hoped it wasn't for a long time. She smirked at his arrival.

"You ready?" Rancis asked her anxiously

"Sure, but I don't know why you are so excited about this…" Vanellope stated more to herself than him.

"Alright, so this place is top secret. You promise not to tell another soul about it?"

"Sure, I promise. Where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a surprise. Now, follow me!" Rancis told her, and lead the way, jogging and Vanellope jogging shortly behind him. On such a simple topic, he was excited about it. For barely any reason besides it is a secret masqueraded date with Vanellope. "Alright, we're almost here. Close your eyes," he expressed. Although he was really excited to see the look on Vanellope's expression when they're finally at their destination…

"Really?" Vanellope asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes, really. It's a surprise, you weirdo," Rancis ordered

"Fine, but don't call me the weirdo." She gave in, slightly giggled to let him know that she wasn't entirely annoyed with this, and then she closed her eyes. Rancis flashed a smile while her eyes were closed and slowly put his hands over her eyes. "Just in case if you are peeking…" He explained slowly.

"Is this really necessary, Rancis?" She questioned, laughing and he felt her cheeks get warmer under his fingertips, for they were actually quite close, with just a small gap separating their bodies. He walked her with his hands over her hazel eyes for about a few steps, moved some branches from gumdrop bushes out of the way, and then he released his hands from her eyes and stated, "Okay, now open!"

He watched as those beautiful hazel eyes opened. Vanellope saw something that has been hidden right in front of her nose her whole life! In front of her lies a beautiful landscape in Sugar Rush that she has never seen before. There was a pink lemonade waterfall, that spread down into streams, along beside them were jawbreakers that played their role as rocks in a river, accompanying the pink lemonade. On the ground beside the small stream was chocolate mud that had green frosting on top that seemed to represent grass. And of course there was something she hasn't seen in Sugar Rush before, on top of the green frosting layer, there was cotton candy that looked like… flowers?

"Wow. How did you find this, booger butt?" She asked, and she was actually amazed at the scene in front of her.

"Ah, my car crashed one day during a race and fell through here. Pretty cool, huh?" Rancis explained, giving her the short version.

"It's…fudging amazing!" Vanellope enthused, and Rancis laughed.

"You hungry yet?"

A pause went through the air and Vanellope's stomach growled, "A little bit, you?"

"Yeah, I'll go set it up," Rancis stated and he put out the blanket and all the candy, including the sodas and smoothies. They started to eat and for some reason, he couldn't control his staring this time. _"Oh, you were so good! So why are you being creepy now?"_ He criticized and put-down on himself. Vanellope smiled and that's when he couldn't stop staring at her even when she noticed that he was staring. "_Wait she's noticing, she's looking at you!" _He reacted, _"Oh, dear God. Don't stare. Look at that waterfall or something like that. You're being awkward…"_ He criticized yet again. That's when his eyes started slowly darting in almost every direction but Vanellope, while slowly taking sips of a Diet Cola. He heard her laugh and that's when he finally looked at her again. _"Why can't she see that this is a date!? Okay, you're going to have to spell it out for her. Just say it, just say, 'I like you', 'I think you're pretty' or some thing like that. Anything to get you out of this very awkward and silent situation!"_ His subconscious seemed to scream in the back of his mind.

"I…I like you…." Rancis mumbled under his breath, it was probably one of the softest things he had ever said or heard. He was so frightened to say that too. _"Oh, she won't hear that, you gotta say it like a man next time! Gosh dang it! You're proud that you like her, right?" _He criticized in his head again.

"What did you say?" Vanellope asked. _"Nice job, nice job. Look where you are now…"_ He thought in his head. Rancis went into panic mode. He felt the adrenaline pump through his veins. Should he tell her, or should he just lie and then get another opportunity to say it? Ugh, he wanted to be honest but… This was one sticky situation…

"Uh...I-I.Q." Rancis uttered awkwardly. He mentally punched himself for saying that. She giggled, "What about I.Q.? Are you saying that yours is low?" Oh, let's just start over, this was embarrassing

"No. I made this awkward…What I'm trying to say is that…" Rancis paused to get ready, he swallowed and his palms got sweaty, and then he continued with fast speech, "I-I like y-you." Rancis finally gave it off his shoulder. _"Congratulations, that is how you do it!" _ Vanellope looked in surprise and then slightly glitched, causing blue pixels to form around her. Once her pixels returned to normal, her expression softened and she smiled slyly. "Oh, don't punch me…" Rancis whined, for the smirk she had on her face she usually showed when she was about to lightly punch him on the shoulder, or mess up his hair. Without any warning and it was completely out of nowhere, she grabbed his jacket and pressed her lips upon his. Rancis felt his cheeks get warm and his palms get even sweatier then they were before. She's kissing him! Good lord, she's actually kissing him! It lasted for about two seconds but still…just wow! There was an uncontrollable blush on his cheeks and he probably looked beet red. Vanellope's blush wasn't as intense as his and she giggled.

"You…You like me back?" He finally had the strength to ask.

"Well, I kissed you! What do you think?"

"Wow…" That was all he could really muster up the courage to say. And for the first time in his life, he was happy he said something earlier.

* * *

This really was a perfect date and the best Valentine's Day anyone could ask for in years! He never has been so happy in his entire life! They finished their dinner and then that was it. Vanellope wanted to go home to get ready to start the Random Rooster race that was here in a few more minutes. Saying goodbye was probably one of the hardest things to say to her. It was Valentine's Day, she had to make exception and make Sour Bill host it instead but it was her 'duty' as president to introduce the race by herself. Sour Bill rarely hosted the race, only at emergencies. It was around seven thirty when he was about to say goodbye to Vanellope at the castle. That half an hour seemed to just fly by!

"Bye, Rancis! I'll see you at the speedway, you big bum!" Vanellope waved goodbye with a smile. He waved back but then noticed something.

"Vanellope, wait," Rancis ordered her and she turned around. "You forgot something." He continued, and he scratched the back of his head, he had a brilliant plan.

"Wha…" The racer than interrupted her by grabbing the drawstrings of her hoody and kissed her. Once he let go, she blushed, smiled and then just teased, "I see what you did there…" Vanellope giggled and then kissed him on the cheek. "See you later," She simply stated and went into the castle.

Rancis sighed, and licked his lips. Vanilla, melted brown sugar danced on his tongue. He then did a fist pump. _"That worked exactly as planned!" _He thought with smirk and started to go back home. A rustle in the bushes startled him and out came Swizzle with a sly look on his face.

"How long have you been there, Swizzle? Geez..." He asked him and Swizzle smirked.

"Enough to see that kiss you had there!" Swizzle commented and laughed while Rancis blushed completely from cheek to the tips of his ears. "That was smooth, man! Give me a top shelf!" Swizzle offered and they gave each other knuckles.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" He asked with a devious grin.

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"Sweet! You guys make a cute couple," Swizzle commented and then of course out came Gloyd Orangeboar. "What's going on?" He couldn't help but ask both of the racers.

"Oh, nothing. Rancis has a girlfriend," Swizzle explained. Okay, now almost all of the Sugar Rusher's are going to know about this at this point.

"What?!" Gloyd sounded surprised, "An actual girlfriend? You're not meaning a block of wood, are you?"

"No, Gloyd, I got a kiss," Rancis stated, hoping that he would be jealous, for Gloyd has been trying to find a girl today and by the looks of things, it looks like he has failed.

"Who, buttercup? Is it Taffyta?" Gloyd guessed. Swizzle started to explain, "No, it's Vanellope!"

Gloyd shook his head and gave Rancis a sly smile and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Not bad," he simply stated and continued, "Not bad at all,"

Rancis looked back at the castle, while Swizzle and Gloyd were talking. And he couldn't help but think: maybe it was more than just a crush now. Maybe all of this time it was just…love. Who knew that he would be in this situation today? Gloyd commented on Rancis again, "You're one lucky bastard,"

"Hey, Gloyd! Just because you can swear does not mean you are cool. Shut your pie hole!" Swizzle was always sensitive about Gloyd's language around other racers. After all, they were programmed to imitate children and even Vanellope was sensitive about it.

But this was surely the best Valentine's Day anyone could ask for…

**AN: I kind-of rushed through the ending, I'm sorry about that. I really wanted to finish this like 12 hours ago but whatever. Have a Happy Valentine's Day or what's left of it! Or if you're like me, just eat chocolate or something like that. I hope you like this; I really put a lot of effort into it! Sorry if there is any errors, I didn't really have enough time to proofread...Shame, just shame on me.  
**


End file.
